Life as a High School Freshman
by Naruko-koi
Summary: NaruSasu: Sasuke walked across the school yard when something out the of the corner of his eye made his jaw drop. 'Is Itachi laughing at me' .AU.Crossdressing;kinda.Rewritten.Slight NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

Author: Naruko-koi

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** M**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters… too bad for me…**

_**Warning: **_**Yaoi (boyXboy)!! It's also rated M because there will be lemons, limes, and all kind of citrus fruits in later chapters… XD **

_**A/N:**_ **Okay! So I've finally rewritten the first chapter… so sorry I'm rewriting it, but this version will be MUCH better… I excited to be redoing it because I have some good ideas… I really hope you enjoy it… BTW I'm going to keep the first part of the prologue. Mainly 'cause I don't want to rewrite that part and I kind of like it.**

**Based on anime and manga Naruto**

**ENJOY!! **

_**Chapter 1**_

_Evil laughter rang throughout the room, sending shivers down Sasuke's spine as he looked into the snake eyes of his captor._

"_Sasuke… you are the missing piece to my experiment," the snake-like man said, "with this I will be able to live forever."_

_Sasuke struggled to break free from his restraints. He was strapped to a metal table in the center of a dark room with a single bright light above his head that was almost blinding._

_Sasuke had no idea how he had gotten into this situation. The last thing he remembered was going to see Orochimaru, his science teacher and the man currently holding him captive, after school to talk about some grades. He had walked into the room only to find his science teacher no where to be found, but as he was about to leave something hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. And the next thing he knew he was strapped to a table, looking up at Orochimaru who was grinning at him evilly._

"_W-what do you want from me?" Sasuke choked out in fear._

"_Hahahaha," Orochimaru snickered, "Haven't I already told you Sasuke… You are the missing piece to my experiment." The snake man repeated and gave Sasuke an evil grin as he lifted up a dagger, "With this I will be granted eternal life… Kabuto, are you ready?"_

"_Yes, Orochimaru-sama," the white haired man nodded._

"_Then… Grant me eternal life!" Orochimaru shouted as he raised the dagger above his head preparing to stab Sasuke with it._

_Sasuke was about to scream when the door to the room was kicked in, "Orochimaru, drop your weapon… this is the police," said the man as he raised a gun toward Orochimaru._

"_Hehehehe… looks like we will have to finish this later, Sasuke." Orochimaru whispered, only loud enough for Sasuke to hear as he dropped the dagger onto the floor next to him._

Sasuke sighed loudly as he remembered that day. That horrid day. After that day his entire life seemed to spiral out of control.

He thought he was safe when Orochimaru was sentenced to life in prison for not only attempt of murder, but for two other murders. Sasuke was Orochimaru's third try on finding the 'perfect sacrifice' as he called it. But unlike him, his classmates had not survived that snake bastard's sick ritual. There hade been an investigation, but the police had found no leads. Lucky for him, though, his father was a famous investigator and they somehow found him before it was too late. Sasuke didn't really know the detail, but he didn't want to know either. All he knew was that he was alive.

Unfortunately, two months after Orochimaru was thrown into prison, he miraculously escaped with his assistant Kabuto. The police searched for weeks with absolutely no lead. His father even tried to help, but Orochimaru seemed to have disappeared without a trace.

For his safety, his parents decided to send him to the United States along with his brother. They were going to stay with one of his father's old friends, Kakashi Hatake, and as an extra precaution, they wanted him to go in disguise.

Itachi, his older brother, would be going to a boarding school so he could 'spend time' with their cousin, Sai, while Sasuke would be posing as Sai's _sister_ and that thought right there made him want to gag. Sasuke found Sai annoying and he knew Sai was never going to leave him alone about the fact he pretending to be a girl. Good thing Itachi was going to be there, otherwise he'd probably kill Sai before the first month was up.

But on the positive side Sasuke would also be going to the same boarding school as Itachi. It turned out that the boarding school was co-ed, with separate dorms for girls and boys. Sasuke wasn't too happy when he found out that he was going to have to pretend to be a girl while he was there. Luckily he was going to get a room all to himself, so he wouldn't haven't to worry about his secret when he was in his own privacy.

Kakashi was also going to posing as a teacher, so he could keep an eye on the faculty to make sure nothing suspicious was happening. Sasuke had never met Kakashi, but his father talked very highly of him, so he assumed that he was a very professional and highly skilled person.

So here he was. On a plane flight from Japan to America and he was less than thrilled. The thought of getting off the plane when they landed and having to start a whole new life sounded less than pleasant at the moment. He feel a migraine coming. His life really did suck.

He sighed even louder than before, catching Itachi attention, who was sitting right next to him. "Are you okay Sasuke?"

Sasuke wanted to snap at his brother. No he wasn't alright. A complete psychopath was after him, he was being forced to leave his life behind, and worse of all he was going to be disguising as girl for who knew how long. "I'm fine." He sounded less then convincing.

"Hm. Are you feeling sick?" Itachi asked as he raised his hand to feel Sasuke forehead.

Sasuke jerked away from the touch. "I said I was fine."

Itachi mentally sighed. Sasuke definitely didn't take the news that he was going to be disguising as a girl too well. Ever since they got on the plane Sasuke just glared out the window and sighed occasionally. Itachi gave him a disagreeing look, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm just fucking fine." Sasuke hissed. He head was hurting more and more the closer they got to America. He began rubbing his temples, hoping to relieve some of pain, but it seemed to only make it worse.

Itachi watched as Sasuke rubbed his temples furiously and decided to press the attendant button.

Sasuke saw his brother's gesture. "What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke asked. "I told you I was fine."

Before Itachi could answer the attendant walked up, "Can I get you something, sir?"

Itachi nodded. "Could I get a bottled water and could I possible get some Advil or Tylenol?" he asked politely.

The attendant smiled back. "Yes, of course." She turned and walked to the back of the plane.

"What the hell are you doing, Itachi?" Sasuke growled. Didn't Itachi hear him when he said he was fine?

"You obviously have a headache. I figured some painkillers and water would help." Itachi reasoned.

"Advil and Tylenol together aren't nearly strong enough. I need Vikeden or maybe some Morphine." Sasuke complained as he stared out the plane window.

Itachi shook his head. Sasuke sure knew how to overreact at times.

"Here's your battled water," The attendant said as she handed Itachi a bottle of Aquafina, "and are Advil liquid gels okay?"

Itachi nodded back. "Yes, that'll do."

The attendant handed him two gel capsules and added, "If there's anything you need don't be afraid to ask." She smiled one more time before heading to the back of the plane again.

"Here." Itachi said as he handed Sasuke the painkillers and water.

Sasuke just glared at Itachi, not moving to take either. "I said I was fine."

"And I say you're not. Now take them." Itachi ordered.

Sasuke's glare intensified before he took the painkiller and swallowed them dry.

Itachi sighed. "You could have used the water."

"Whatever." Sasuke said as he grabbed the water and took a big gulp out of it. "Happy now?"

"Hardly." Itachi answered dryly.

Sasuke was about to retort but held his tongue. He wasn't in the mood to argue with Itachi, mainly because he never won. He was too tired and he needed some sleep. They would be landing in a couple hours. The thought of how close they were made him want to jump out of the plane.

"Try to look on the bright side Sasuke." Itachi said, trying to comfort his little brother.

Sasuke felt his anger flare. "What bright side!?"

Itachi was about to answer, but Sasuke held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it. I'm going to sleep."

Itachi nodded and handed one of the pillows that was at his feet. "Good idea. Well be landing soon, so you should get some sleep before arrive."

Hearing Itachi confirm they were getting closer made him feel the reality of the situation. The whole time he felt he was in some sort of bad dream, but Itachi confirming it was all real was like an iron punch to the face. Sasuke took the pillow and mumbled a soft, "Thanks."

Itachi nodded. "You're welcome." He then pulled out the book he was reading and opened to the page he left off on.

Sasuke laid his head on the pillow and tried to fall asleep. After almost ten minutes of trying to fall asleep he finally gave up. He decided that if he listened to some music it might help him finally get some rest. Sasuke opened the book bag at his feet and felt around for his black ipod. When he found it he turned on the shuffle and lowered the sound, so it would seem like soft background music. '_That's better_' he thought as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N:**

**Sorry the chapter was so short… I promise the next chapters will be longer… way longer. I hope you liked it… I know I like it MUCH better… it's going to be much better... I'm so excited**

**Do they give you painkillers on planes? I dunno… well, in my story they do… also, did I spell Vikeden right?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Please….**

**Naruko-koi**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** M**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters**

_**Warning: **_**Yaoi (boyXboy)!! **

_**A/N:**_** Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, but my computer totally crashed… I was VERY upset and I cried (from sadness and frustration)… what made it worse was that I had written half of the 2****nd**** chapter and the suddenly BOOM! My computer dies… Lucky for me I have a pair of awesome parents and they bought me a new computer… It's really fucking cool… anyways… I just got it last weekend and I'm finally updating because I feel like I should get out of the depression of having written half of the freaking chapter (it was really good too!!) and update the story… but I love you guys, so I'm happy to finally be back… XD**

**Based on anime and manga Naruto**

**ENJOY!!**

**Previously:**

**Hearing Itachi confirm they were getting closer made him feel the reality of the situation. The whole time he felt he was in some sort of bad dream, but Itachi confirming it was all real was like an iron punch to the face. Sasuke took the pillow and mumbled a soft, "Thanks."**

**Itachi nodded. "You're welcome." He then pulled out the book he was reading and opened to the page he left off on.**

**Sasuke laid his head on the pillow and tried to fall asleep. After almost ten minutes of trying to fall asleep he finally gave up. He decided that if he listened to some music it might help him finally get some rest. Sasuke opened the book bag at his feet and felt around for his black ipod. When he found it he turned on the shuffle and lowered the sound, so it would seem like soft background music. '**_**That's better**_**' he thought as he fell into a dreamless sleep.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Sasuke was enjoying his dreamless sleep when he felt someone shaking his shoulder lightly. He tried to shake them off, but the person was persistent. He groaned as he felt himself become conscious of the world around him. He could hear the soft humming of the plane and the clicking sounds of the seat back trays along with rustling noises. They were probably about to land.

Sasuke sat up straight. '_Oh no!!_' He really hoped they weren't about to land. Maybe the plane was experiencing technical difficulties and they were about to crash into the ocean. Yeah. That sounded a lot better.

"Finally. I thought you were never going to wake up." Itachi said interrupting Sasuke's thoughts.

Sasuke groaned as he put his face in his hands. He stayed like that for a good five minutes trying to imagine he was anywhere, but on the god-forsaken plane.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes." He growled as he lifted his face out of his hands and pulled his earphones out of his ears. He shifted in his seat looking for his ipod. It probably fell off his lap as he slept.

When he found it next to his left foot, he picked it up and shoved it in the front pocket of his book bag.

"Excuse me, sir?" the flight attendant asked. "Could you please put your seat belt back on?"

"Hn." He replied and he fastened it around his waist.

"Thank you. We should be landing shortly." She said politely and walked to the back of the plane.

Sasuke hit his head hard against the window. Stupid flight attendant. He didn't know for sure, but she was probably laughing her ass of in the back of the plane. He glared at the window. Yep. She was definitely a sadist that enjoyed other people's pain.

"The flight attendant is not a sadist, Sasuke." Itachi said, shaking his head slightly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Did he just say that out loud?

Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "It's going to be alright Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at his older brother before shaking the hand off. How did Itachi know it was going to be okay? What did he know about what he was going through?

Nothing. Itachi knew nothing.

Itachi sighed. He should just let Sasuke be. It's obviously what he wanted at the moment.

Sasuke looked away from Itachi and glared out the window. They were finally out of the clouds and land was visible. He barely noticed how close they were until the airport came into sight. Near the back of the plane he heard a child squeal in excitement. He felt his stomach lurch.

'_Dear God._' He thought as he saw the landing strip get closer and closer. It all felt like a dream; a horrible, horrible dream. No. A nightmare.

He looked away from the window and closed his eyes, waiting for the jerk of the plane that would signal that they had finally landed. He waited and waited, for what felt like minutes. But when he felt nothing he opened his eyes to look and see if they were really going to land. Maybe out of some sort of miracle, the pilots decided not to land and make a u-turn back to Japan. Not likely. They didn't have enough fuel.

The exact moment Sasuke opened his eyes, the plane jerked at the landing and began to slow. Somewhere in the back of he mind he registered that Itachi was chuckling at him, but he was too focused on not having a panic attack to really notice. He could feel his knuckles turn white from the tight grip he had on the armrests.

He stayed like that, a frozen statue, until they neared the terminal and people began turning on their phones. Sasuke looked out of the corner of his eyes at Itachi, who was dialing a number on his phone. He was probably calling their mother to tell her they made it safely to America, or he was calling Kakashi to tell him they finally landed.

"Kakashi and Sai are waiting for us at baggage claim." Itachi stated simply when he hung up the phone.

Well, that answered his question. "Hn." Was all Sasuke could manage to say. He didn't trust his voice quite yet.

Once the plane reached the terminal and pilots announced they could finally leave, Sasuke threw his book bag over his shoulder and followed Itachi out of the plane. Luckily they flew first class, so they wouldn't have to wait for people to gather their stuff and get out of the way for them to leave the plane.

Sasuke followed Itachi as he weaved easily through people toward a sigh that said 'Baggage Claim This Way'. They followed the sign that led them down an escalator and onto a small tram (train). They got off when a mechanical voice said they had reached baggage claim and went up another escalator. When they reached the top Itachi paused to find the area with their flight number on it. When he found it they began walking in that direction.

"Well, well. I haven't seen you in a long time, Dickless." Sasuke heard a he turned to look at the person.

"Sai." Sasuke growled.

"Is that anyway to treat your dear cousin, Dickless?" Sai said with a smirk. The people around him laughed at the nickname.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that!?" Oh, how he hated Sai and that stupid nickname he had given him. He faintly remembered how he earned that nickname. He was taking a shower one day when Sai was visiting and the other boy walked in on him the exact moment he decided to walk out of the shower. He had screamed like a little girl and from that day on Sai always referred to him as 'Dickless'.

Sai was about to retort when the man standing next to him interrupted. "Now, Sai. What would Danzou say if he heard you talking like that?"

Sai grimaced at the name of his adoptive father. Danzou also worked with Sasuke's father when the old man lived in Japan. He was partners with Sasuke's father for over 10 years and after Sai's parents died in a car crash when he was young, Danzou took care of him. Sai even moved with him when he was offered a new job in America. Sai worshiped his father and happily agreed to help him when he asked for help with an important task. Although, if he knew it had anything to do with Sasuke he might have said no.

The man then turned to Sasuke and held a hand out. "Hello. You must be Sasuke. I'm Kakashi."

Sasuke didn't make a move to shake the man's hand. He was utterly shocked. From what he had heard from his father, he thought Kakashi would be a middle aged man. But this man appeared to be young, late twenties at the most. At least that's what Sasuke thought when he saw the man's face, or what little he saw of his face. The man had spiky gray hair that was slanted to the side, a mask that covered the lower part of his face, and an eye patch covering his left eye. His whole appearance screamed secrecy and Sasuke fought the urge to reach out and grab the man's mask to reveal his face. But of course, being the Uchiha that he was, he resisted and shook his hand instead.

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke muttered as he continued to stare at the man.

Kakashi noticed the stare and gave a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of his neck. When Sasuke didn't stop staring, Kakashi turned to the older Uchiha. "And you must be Itachi. It's been so long. You changed a lot since the last time I saw you."

"Yes. It's nice to see you again Kakashi-san." Itachi said as he shook the other man's hand firmly.

"Please Itachi, there's no need for the professional attitude." Kakashi smiled. Well, the only sign that showed he was smiling was his right eye turned to an upside down 'U'.

"Wait." Sasuke interrupted. "You two know each other?"

"Sort of." Kakashi shrugged.

"I met him when I was five and I went with father to work." Itachi finished.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged it off, completely dropping the subject.

"Can we leave sometime this century?" Sai asked impatiently.

"We have to get our luggage first." Sasuke growled at Sai.

"Actually," Kakashi said as he walked between the two glaring boys, "We already got your luggage."

"You did? How did you know which ones were ours?" Sasuke questioned.

"It wasn't hard to find. I think you're the only ones with luggage that has the Uchiha fan on them." Kakashi smiled.

"Oh." Sasuke said, smacking himself mentally for his stupidity.

Sai moved to the side to reveal that they had, indeed, gotten their luggage. Kakashi turned to them. "Is this all you luggage?"

Itachi and Sasuke walked over and gather their luggage with the help of Sai and Kakashi. "Yes, this is everything." Itachi nodded as he looked over everything they were carrying.

"Okay. Well I parked my car out front, so we'd better hurry before it gets towed." Kakashi said as he started walking hastily to the exit. Once they walked through the automatic door, Kakashi headed toward a sleek black car and opened the trunk. Sai helped Kakashi pack the luggage into the trunk as efficiently as possible.

When they finished Sai shouted, "I call shotgun!"

"Actually. I think Itachi should get the front seat. He's older." Kakashi disagreed.

Sai growled. "Fine." He walked to the back seat, climbed in, and slammed the door.

Kakashi winced. "Watch the car, it's new." He mumbled before turning to Sasuke and Itachi. "Well, I think we're ready to go."

Itachi nodded before getting in the passenger seat while Sasuke climbed into the back next to Sai. Kakashi climbed into the driver's seat and checked to make sure everyone had their seat belts on (including himself) before starting the car and driving off.

Sasuke turned his head to the side and listened to the radio that was playing quietly. If he knew any of the songs, they didn't register in his brain. He listened to the rhythm of each song to stop himself from thinking. To stop himself from being a part of reality, so he wouldn't have to think about how his life was taking a turn for the worse (in his opinion).

He hadn't realized they had pulled up into a driveway until the car was turned off, along with the music, bringing him back to his harsh reality. He watched as everyone got out of the car before taking a deep breath and climbing out as well.

They got the luggage out of the trunk and walked up the stone path to the front door. As they walked to the door Sasuke took a good look at the house. It was a plain two story house with cream-looking siding. It looked like all the houses along and across the street. It made him feel sick and grimace.

Kakashi unlocked the door and walked in. "Welcome to your temporary home."

Sasuke paused at the door and frowned before walking in. The first thing Sasuke noticed were the boxes that were stacked everywhere.

As if reading Sasuke's thoughts, Kakashi replied, "I just moved here yesterday. I used to live a half and hour away from the school, so I figured I should move closer for your convenience."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

"Well," Kakashi said, feeling awkward, "If you want to put your stuff in you room, it's upstairs, second door on the right. Itachi, your room is the first door on the right."

Sasuke grabbed his luggage and prepared to climb the stairs when Kakashi added, "Oh! And don't unpack too much stuff. You can unpack some of you clothes because the school provides you with uniforms, but you'll want to keep most of it packed and ready when we leave for the school tomorrow."

Sasuke turned and dragged his luggage up the stairs and to the second door on the right. He opened the door and walked into the bedroom. There was a bed in the right corner with a window to the left of the bed and bed-side table. On the table was a lamp and alarm clock. The bed had a basic black comforter and navy blue sheets, just the way Sasuke liked it. There was closet on the wall left of the bed and a small desk for his laptop.

Sasuke walked over to the bed and threw his book bag on it. He opened the front pocket and reached for his ipod. When he found it he set his book bag on the floor next to his bed and plopped on top of the comforter. He put on his earphones and turned on the music. He stared up at the ceiling for a couple minutes before falling asleep.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the sound of knocking on his door. "Yes?" he answered groggily.

Itachi opened the door. "Sorry to wake you, but Kakashi wants to talk."

"I'll be down in a minute." Sasuke said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye.

Itachi nodded before shutting the door.

Sasuke listened to the retreating footsteps before crawling off the bed. How long had he been asleep? He turned to the alarm clock. 2:32PM. Probably not that long.

He threw his ipod on the bed and stretched his stiff muscles before heading back downstairs. At the bottom of the steps he followed a hallway that opened up into a kitchen and dinning room. He immediately saw Kakashi and Itachi sitting at the dining room table and Sai sitting in a stool across the table at the kitchen counter.

"Sit." Kakashi said as he pointed to the seat across from him.

Sasuke walked around a stack of boxes and sat at the table.

"Now that we are all here, I would like to discuss what is going to happen. First, Sasuke, I'm sure you're well aware of the fact that you will be disguising as a girl."

Sasuke heard Sai snicker quietly and glared at him.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "As I was saying. You will have your own room, so you don't have to worry about sharing a room with another girl. The only people at the school that know about this are the principal, Jiraiya Sannin, and his wife Tsunade Sannin."

"Can we trust these people?" Itachi interrupted. He sounded nervous.

"Yes. Tsunade is going to help Sasuke with his disguise. She's also the school nurse, so that's a plus. But they are definitely trustworthy."

Itachi nodded, but he still seemed nervous.

"Anyways, I will be posing as a math teacher. You will address me as Mr. Hatake."

Everyone nodded.

"Now, you will only live at school on weekdays and most weekends, but on holidays and certain weekends you will live here. Tomorrow is the day everyone arrives and moves into their rooms and the next day, Monday, is the first day of school. Is that clear?"

Once again, everyone nodded.

"Well, that's all the basics. We'll get more into the details later." Kakashi finished.

"Wait!" Sasuke interrupted. "When we stay here do I have stay disguised as a girl?"

Kakashi paused for a moment and thought. "Well as long as you're careful I guess you could. If anyone asks you go to the public school… hmm… what's it called… Ah! Konoha High School…"

"What's the boarding school called?" Itachi asked.

"Konoha Academy."

Sai snorted. "Very creative."

"I know, right?" Kakashi said sarcastically.

"What if someone from our school asks where the female Sasuke lives?" Itachi questioned.

Kakashi paused, "Good point."

Sasuke almost shouted at his brother. He was going to cause him to have to wear that awful disguise all the time.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, Itachi's right." Kakashi apologized.

Sasuke turned to Itachi and glared, trying to burn his brother alive with all the hate he was feeling at the moment.

Itachi was about to say something when Kakashi interrupted him, "But for this weekend you can stay in boy form."

"Whatever." Sasuke snapped, standing up. "Where's the bathroom? I need a shower."

Kakashi nodded. "It's the room across from yours."

Sasuke pushed himself away from the table and stomped upstairs. He could he Sai say something that sounded like 'way to throw a fit'. He was NOT throwing a fit. He walked into his room and rummaged through his luggage searching for his toiletries bag. When he found it he walked across the hallway to the bathroom.

He flicked the light on and threw his bag in the sink and pulled out his shower stuff. Then he turned to the shower and turned it on. As he waited for the water to heat up he searched for a towel. When he found them under the sink, he grabbed one and tossed it next to the shower.

He stripped and hopped into the shower and cursed as he felt the hot water burn his skin. He quickly turned the knob to cool the water off, still cursing. When the temperature was what he liked he stood under the spray for a couple minutes before he grabbed his shampoo and started washing his hair. He loved the feeling of his hands massaging his scalp when he washed his hair with the cherry scented shampoo. He could feel himself finally begin to relax.

* * *

After his shower, Sasuke laid on his bed with a towel in his hair. It felt so good to finally shower and brush his teeth.

He faintly heard the sound of the door bell and wondered who was at the door. He got up off the bed, throwing his towel on the floor, and walked to his door, cracking it open slightly.

"Hello?" He heard Kakashi say.

"Hello." The person said in a soft, kind voice. "I'm Iruka and this is Naruto. We're you neighbors and we just wanted to welcome to the neighborhood. Right, Naruto?"

Sasuke heard a faint 'ow'; the Naruto person probably got elbowed. "Yeah." Came the gruff reply.

"Well, thank you. Why don't you come in?"

"Oh. Thank you." He heard them step inside.

"Sasuke! Stop eavesdropping and come downstairs to greet out guests." Kakashi shouted.

Sasuke was so shocked he lost balance and fell through the door with a loud 'thud'.

He heard a soft snickering voice and then another 'ow!'.

Sasuke quickly composed himself and walked downstairs. The first thing he noticed was the mop of bight blonde hair.

"What are you looking at?" The blonde boy replied with a glare.

The man standing next to him elbowed him in the gut. "Mind your manners Naruto."

"Ow." The Naruto kid mumbled, rubbing his ribs. "Sorry. My name's Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde smiled a wide smile that seemed to reach his ears and held out his hand.

Sasuke grimaced at the hand like it offended him. "Hn. Idiot."

Naruto's smiled dropped the moment 'idiot' came out of Sasuke's mouth. "What did you call me, asshole!?"

"Naruto!" The older man hissed as he smacked Naruto upside the head.

"OW!! What was that for, Iruka? He's the one who called me an idiot!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke wanted to cover his ears at the offending sound. Would this idiot ever shut up?

"That doesn't matter young man. You apologize right now!" The man, Iruka, ordered.

"What? NO!"

As they continued to bicker, Sasuke decided to take a good look at the two people standing in front of him. Iruka was a medium height with chocolate brown hair and eyes. He had tanned skin and a scar running across the bridge of his nose. The man looked about Kakashi's age, maybe younger, definitely not old enough to be Naruto's real father. The man also had a caring and protective air about him.

As for Naruto, the blonde was very childish the way he pouted and whined about everything. The pouting was almost cute. Sasuke's eyes widened at the thought as he immediately pushed it away from his thoughts and continued to observe the boy. Like Iruka, Naruto was also very tan. He had three vertical scars on both cheeks that made him look kind of like a fox. Then he noticed a pair of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a sky blue, but they would have been more beautiful if they weren't glaring at him… Wait. Glaring at him?

"I'm sorry." He heard the blonde mumble.

"Hn." Sasuke responded.

Naruto eyes flared up in anger at his response. "What the fu–"

"Why don't we go into the kitchen?" Kakashi said, interrupting Naruto mid-sentence.

"That would be great." Iruka said enthusiastically as he followed Kakashi down the hall and into the kitchen with Sasuke and Naruto following them.

Sai and Itachi were already sitting in the kitchen, but stood when the guests came in.

Kakashi paused for a second. "How rude of me. I never introduced myself. I'm Kakashi Hatake."

Iruka looked surprised at the name. "Are you the new math teacher at Konoha Academy?"

"Why yes I am."

"Oh no!" Naruto shouted. "Don't tell me I have to go school with this bastard over here." Naruto glared and pointed at the raven.

"Naruto!" Iruka scolded.

"Unfortunately, Sasuke will be going back to Japan tomorrow." Kakashi said quickly.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief and Iruka gave him a stern look before replying, "That's too bad."

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, it is a shame." He paused. "Why doesn't everyone introduce themselves?"

"What a great idea. Hello, I'm Iruka Umino. I'm a literature teacher at Konoha Acadamy."

'_So they're not related._' Sasuke thought.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Sophomore." The blonde said curtly.

Itachi nodded politely. "Itachi Uchiha. Senior."

"Sai. Sophomore." Sai said almost completely ignoring everyone else.

"Sasuke Uchiha, would-be-freshman." Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto.

"You should respect you elders, asshole." Naruto mumbled.

"You're older than me?" Sasuke faked surprise. "By the way you acted I could have sworn you were in kindergarten."

Naruto growled.

"Hmm." Iruka murmured, looking confused. "Thought there was a girl."

"What?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh, sorry." Iruka said embarrassed, blushing slightly. "It's just that I heard that there were three kids moving to town; two boys and a girl."

"Wow. News travels fast around here." Kakashi said.

"Yeah. Kind of." Iruka blushed even deeper.

"There is a girl." Kakashi nodded. "Sakae Uchiha. She's upstairs in her room. She's been feeling sick lately."

"Aww. Poor thing. I hope she feels better tomorrow." Iruka said sounding concerned.

"Yes, me too. She just needs some sleep and she'll feel as good as new." Kakashi smiled. Iruka was eating up the lies just like he planned.

"Well, we should be leaving then." Iruka said looking at Naruto, who was having a glaring contest with Sasuke.

"Finally!" Naruto said as he walked quickly out of the house.

"I'm sorry about him." Iruka apologized as he waved goodbye and walked out the door following the annoyed blonde.

"Well, aren't they interesting?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn." Sasuke said simply as he headed back upstairs to listen to his ipod.

As he laid in bed listening to his music, he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to a certain blonde. He was going to have fun messing that idiot's head at school.

This new life didn't seem so bad after all.

**A/N:**

**Holy crap! That was definitely the longest chapter I have ever written. Ever! I hope it makes up for the lack of updating.**

**I actually kind of like this chapter. I was so happy to finally put Naruto in… that's why this chapter was so long… Naruto wasn't supposed to show up until chapter 3, but I decided to put him in chapter 2… XD**

**Next chapter will be Naruto's POV… well sort of…**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! PLEASE!! –puppy dog pout-**

**Naruko-koi**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** M**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters**

_**Warning: **_**Yaoi (boyXboy)!! Some NaruSaku… sorry, it's needed…**

_**A/N: **_**Grrr… I'm so frustrated… I was supposed to update my other story (Underneath It All), but I'm stuck on a writer's block… well I see it as more of a fork in the road because there 2 ways I go with this story and I'm not quite sure which I want to go with… GRRR… it's so damn frustrating… I know exactly what I'm doing with this story, so I figured I might as well update one of my stories… XD**

**Based on anime and manga Naruto**

**ENJOY!!**

**Previously:**

"**Well, aren't they interesting?" Kakashi asked.**

"**Hn." Sasuke said simply as he headed back upstairs to listen to his ipod. **

**As he laid in bed listening to his music, he couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to a certain blonde. He was going to have fun messing that idiot's brain at school.**

**This new life didn't seem so bad after all.**

_**Chapter 3**_

"You don't understand Kiba! This guy was a total asshole to me!" Naruto shouted through the phone. After he stalked out of his new neighbor's house, Naruto immediately went home and called his best friend Kiba to hopefully vent some of his anger before he went back and punched that asshole's face in.

"_Are you sure you didn't do anything to make him mad?_" Kiba asked.

"NO!! He just started acting like an asshole. I didn't do anything. I smiled at him and offered to shake his hand. That's it!" Naruto shouted louder than before.

"_Well… You said he was Japanese, right?_"

"Duh. I said that earlier didn't I?"

"_Maybe in Japan its offensive to shake someone's hand._"

"I highly doubt it." Naruto said shaking his head even though Kiba couldn't see him. "He's got this superiority complex."

"_Superiority complex?_"

"Yeah. Kind of like Neji, but a million times worse." Naruto growled. He could hear Kiba shiver at the mention of Neji.

"_Don't mention that guy._" Kiba whispered as if Neji was actually listening in on their conversation.

Naruto gave a small chuckle at his friend reaction to the Hyuuga genius. "What? Are you scared of little Neji-weji?" Naruto laughed in a tone used when talking to a small child.

"_Whatever dude. Did you see what he did to that guy that tried to hit on his cousin Hinata at that party he threw last year?_" Kiba shivered again. "_He broke three of that guy's fingers for just _touching_ her shoulder!!_"

Naruto shivered at the memory. Neji could be a little overprotective about his younger cousin. "Well, he does have to be a little protective of her. I mean she's so timid that she nearly passes out when a guy tries to talk to her." Naruto reasoned.

"_But the guy wasn't going to hurt her!! It was a friendly gesture!!_" Kiba screeched so loud Naruto had to pull the phone away from his ear to avoid permanent damage. "_Just think what he would do to me if I even tried to talk to her. OMIGOD!! What if I bump into her at school on accident? Jesus! He would kill me!! Oh God!!_"

"Kiba! Calm down before you hurt yourself!!" Naruto pleaded when his friend started to hyperventilate. "You probably won't even have any classes with her. We're going to be sophomores next year and she's going to be a freshman. You can calm down now."

"_I won't have any classes with her?_" Kiba asked sounding depressed. "_Then when will I find time to talk to her without Neji gutting me?_"

Naruto sighed. When Kiba first met Hinata back in middle school he immediately 'fell in love'. At least that's what he always said. Ever since that day he kept trying to talk to her and get to know her. He was even going to ask her out at Neji party last year, but when he say what happen to that other guy, Kiba became a total coward and completely avoided her when Neji was around. Which was almost always. "If you want to get closer to her, you have to get closer to Neji first. Once you and Neji are sort of friends, then maybe he'll more acceptable to you and Hinata in a relationship."

"_You think so?_"

"Yeah. Definitely."

"_One question though…_"

"Yeah, what?"

"_How do you expect me to talk to him and get to know him when I ALMOST SHIT MY PANTS EVERYTIME I'M AROUND HIM!_?" Kiba screeched once again, causing Naruto to drop the phone.

Naruto hurriedly picked up the phone. "CAN YOU NOT YELL IN MY FUCKING EAR!?" Naruto yelled back.

"_SORRY!!_"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!!"

"_THE FUCK I'M NOT!!_"

"THE STOP SHOUTING IN MY FUCKING EAR!! I'M GOING TO NEED A FREAKING HEARING AID BY THE TIME WE'RE DONE TALKING!!" Naruto shouted until he heard a knock on the front door. "Hold on man. There's someone at the door and Iruka left to go buy the stuff to make his homemade pizzas for tonight."

"_Iruka's making his homemade pizza? Shit. Count me in. I'll be over there in ten minutes._"

"Cool. See you in ten." Naruto nodded as he headed down stair and to the front door.

"_Bye._" Kiba said as he hung up.

Naruto closed his cell phone and shoved it into his pocket. He walked to the front door and looked out the window to see who it was. "What the–?" Naruto asked surprised to see who was at his front door.

He quickly opened the door to greet the person on the other side. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

The pink haired girl smiled up at him. "Iruka called me and told me to keep an eye on you to make sure you didn't kill the neighbor."

"Oh… that's all?" Naruto asked pouting.

Sakura giggled. "And I came to visit my amazing boyfriend."

Naruto immediately perked up. "Really? But I thought you were shopping with Ino today?"

"I changed my mind."

"Really?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Sakura loved shopping. She normally spent the whole day shopping. Why on earth would she change her mind? "What changed your mind?"

"Iruka offered me some of his homemade pizza. It's low fat and delicious, which is important for my diet."

"You're on another diet? But Sakura, you're already thin and beautiful. Why would you try to change yourself?" Naruto said shaking his head.

"Awww. Well aren't you so sweet?" Someone said behind Sakura.

"Huh?" Naruto turned his head slightly to see who it was. "Ino? What are you doing here?"

"Pft. Once I heard Sakura say that Iruka was making his homemade pizza, I was already in the car ready to go." Ino laughed.

"Oh. Well, why don't you guys come in?" Naruto offered as he opened the door wide for the two girls to come in.

"So what's this I hear about you trying to kill your new neighbor?" Ino asked as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

Naruto growled at the mention of his pain-in-the-ass, new neighbor as he sat next to Sakura in the love seat. "It's just some family that moved in next door. The youngest boy is a total asshole even though I didn't do anything to him."

"Are you sure you're not overreacting?" Ino asked skeptically.

"I'M AM NOT OVERREACTING!!" Naruto shouted like a child while stomping his foot.

"Idiot!" shouted Sakura as she pulled the boy back into his seat. "You're being too loud. I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbor's heard?"

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled. "It's just I've already had this conversation with Kiba."

"And did you shout like that with Kiba?"

"No." Naruto lied.

Sakura sighed at the obvious lie. "How about you get us some drinks?" she asked politely.

"Okay." Naruto said as he stood up. "What would you like?"

"Diet Coke." Sakura said simply.

"Me too." Ino nodded.

"Okay. I'll be right back ladies." Naruto smiled as he walked into the kitchen and looked through the fridge for the diet coke. In the middle of the search the doorbell rang. "Hey. Can you guys get that? It's probably Kiba."

"Sure." He heard the girls yell together.

He finally pulled out to diet cokes and two root beers (one for Kiba) when he heard to the door open.

"Hello." Naruto heard the person at the door say. That definitely wasn't Kiba, but it still sounded familiar. Why couldn't he place that voice? It was a smooth voice that had a hint of arrogance in it.

"I think I might have the wrong house."

"W-wait." He heard Sakura stutter. "Who are y-you looking for?"

Naruto could hear the overly sweet tone in Sakura's voice. Who the hell was this person? He set the drinks down on the counter and walked down the hall to the front door.

"I was looking for Iruka-san, but–"

"Oh! Iruka lives here. He's just out right now." Sakura replied as Naruto came up to the door.

"What the hell are you doing here, asshole!?" Naruto shouted as he pointed at the person at the door.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she punched him in the shoulder. "Be nice to your guest."

"He's NOT a guest. He more of an… I don't know… ASSHOLE!!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn."

"That's it!" Naruto yelled as he took a step toward the black haired boy. But before he could get any closer Sakura grabbed his ear.

"Naruto! Behave!" she scolded him like she would scold a child, causing Sasuke to smirk.

Naruto glared at the raven. "Fine." He mumbled.

Sakura nodded, and then turned back to Sasuke. "Hi. I'm Sakura."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

Naruto felt his blood boil. "You're supposed to respond with your name, asshole."

"I don't have to tell her anything." Sasuke glared.

"It's called manners!" Naruto growled and glared back.

"Yeah. Because you know all about those, don't you?" Sasuke retorted sarcastically.

"Hahaha." Sakura laughed nervously. "Why don't you tell us what you came her for, Sasuke?"

"We heard shouting, so my guardian sent me over here to check it out." Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh." Sakura blushed when their eyes met.

Naruto felt like killing that Sasuke-bastard for trying to take his girlfriend away. "Well, everything's fine, so you can leave now." Naruto snapped.

"Hn."

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded again before turning back to Sasuke. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked sweetly.

"Iruka's making his homemade pizza!" Ino shouted before blushing. She finally earned enough courage to talk and she said something stupid like that. Smooth.

Sasuke scowled. "No thanks."

"Oh." Sakura said in disappointment. "Maybe another time." Sasuke scowled even more.

Naruto finally snapped. He grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and pushed him into the hallway wall. "I should punch your face in for trying to steal my girlfriend away." Naruto hissed, their faces centimeters apart.

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Like I'd be interested in pinky."

"What did you called her?" Naruto glared.

"Pinky." Sasuke said glaring back just as fiercely.

Naruto growled. "It's not pinky, it's Sakura."

Sasuke snorted. "Sure. Like I said, I'm not interested."

Naruto tightened his hold. "Yeah. I bet you're not interested in her because you already involved with that brother of yours. What was his name again?" Naruto paused for a second. "Oh yeah. Itachi."

Naruto could have sworn that for a second Sasuke's eyes were red. In a flash Sasuke pushed Naruto off of him, even though he was a couple inches shorter and didn't look muscular at all in Naruto's opinion, and shoved him against the door causing it to slam shut. Somewhere in the background Naruto could hear the girls screaming, but he was just too mad, so he just tuned them out.

Sasuke brought their faces close together, glaring at him as if he was trying to burn a whole through his skull with his eyes. "What the fuck did you say?" Sasuke asked lowly.

Naruto could feel the tightening of his stomach from the thrill and adrenaline rush from the reactins he was getting from the normally stoic bastard. Naruto was about to retort when the door was forcibly slammed open, flinging Naruto on top on Sasuke and their lips to crash together.

Everything seemed to stop at that moment. Not a single sound. Pin drop silence.

It felt as if minutes passed. No one moving. As if they all forgot how.

Before Naruto's brain could finally register what was going on, Sasuke pushed him off and stared at him wide-eyed.

They continued to stare at each other in complete shock until a voice broke the silence. "Dude. Wasn't that you're first kiss?"

Naruto looked up and saw Kiba trying to hold back his laughter. He turned his head to see that Sakura and Ino had gone into complete shock.

"Uhh." Naruto said, rubbing that back of his head. "What just happened?"

Sakura snapped out of the shock first. "Umm. Ino and I are going to go get some ice." She said as she dragged the still shocked Ino into the kitchen.

Naruto nodded and turned his head back to Sasuke, who was still staring at him wide eyed. Had he even blinked?

Naruto waved his had rapidly in front of the raven's face. "Earth to bastard. Are you there?"

Sasuke quickly snapped out of his daze and rushed out of the house.

"I think you scared your boyfriend off." Kiba laughed. "What was it like?"

"Oh, shut the fuck up Kiba!" Naruto shouted as he stood up and kicked the other boy.

"Ow! Fuck, I was only kidding." Kiba whined as he rubbed his leg where Naruto had kicked him.

"We're back with the ice." Ino said. Carrying a zip lock back filled with ice. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He left." Naruto said as he rubbed his mouth. He had fallen on the bastard so fast that his mouth felt like he'd gotten punched in the face.

"Oh." Ino said disappointed. "What do I do with the ice?"

"I'll take it." Kiba said as he snatched the ice from her hands and placed it on his leg.

"Here." Sakura said as she placed the ice just below Naruto's mouth.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he took hold of the ice. He was so embarrassed. His first kiss was taken by a boy. Not just any boy, but a bastard. And worst of all he was dating Sakura and they had yet to kiss.

"Come on. Let's go sit in the living room and watch TV." Sakura suggested.

"Okay." Naruto mumbled behind the ice.

They walked to the living room and turned the TV on. Just as they all got situated in their seats, the front door opened and Iruka walked in.

They could the footsteps into the kitchen and the sound of groceries being set on the counter.

"Naruto?" Iruka shouted.

"Yeah." He yelled back.

He heard Iruka leave the kitchen and walk into the living room. "Did you– Oh my goodness! Naruto, what happened? You didn't get in a fight with Kiba did you?" Iruka asked as he eyed the ice packs on Kiba's leg and Naruto chin.

"Oh. He didn't get in a fight with me." Kiba laughed.

"What?" Iruka asked confused.

Kiba laughed some more. "He got in a fight with that one boy. He had black hair, black eyes, pale skin… I think he might have been a foreigner–"

"Naruto Uzumaki! Did you get in a fight with that neighbor boy?" Iruka yelled.

"But Iruka I can explain!" Naruto said as he held up his hands defensively. Iruka looked as if he was going to kill him.

"No buts mister. I want you to go over there right now and apologize." Iruka scolded as he pointed to the door.

Naruto shook his head. There was no way he was going to apologize to that bastard. It was that asshole's fault anyways. He would rather deal with any other punishment than to have to go over there and apologize.

"Don't worry Iruka." Kiba interrupted. "They already kissed and made up."

'_Nevermind. I'd rather go over there and apologize. Kiba's never going to let me live this down._' Naruto thought as he kicked Kiba as he rolled on the floor laughing.

Iruka smiled. "That's good."

Kiba's laughter got louder.

Damn. He hated his life at times.

**A/N:**

**So… what do you think? I know the chapter was shorter, but I can't help it. I'm tired and I really wanted to update.**

**OMIGOD!! I went to AWA (Anime Week Atlanta) this weekend (Saturday) and I saw some the best cosplay ever… There was the one guy cosplaying as Shino… he looked fucking amazing… best Shino cosplay EVER!! I got like twenty pictures of him… He even acted like Shino; it was weird and amazing at the same time…**

**Anyways, please review… it makes me uber (yes I said uber) happy… XD**

**Naruko-koi**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** M**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters**

_**Warning: **_**Yaoi (boyXboy)!! Some NaruSaku… sorry, it's needed…**

_**A/N: **_**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, but I was just too lazy to do it… I'm sorry… I plan to be better at updating my stories… I promise to at least update once a month… I hope that make up for that lack of updating you've had to deal with…**

**Based on anime and manga Naruto**

**ENJOY!!!**

**Previously:**

'_**Nevermind. I'd rather go over there and apologize. Kiba's never going to let me live this down.**_**' Naruto thought as he kicked Kiba as he rolled on the floor laughing.**

**Iruka smiled. "That's good."**

**Kiba's laughter got louder.**

**Damn. He hated his life at times.**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Okay… Calm down Sasuke. Everything is fine." Sasuke mumbled quietly to himself as paced around his room. He was so embarrassed about the kiss. His first kiss.

"It was all the idiot's fault anyways." He reassured himself. "It didn't mean anything. It was dumb."

Sasuke stopped in the middle of the room and touched his lips. Naruto's lips were so warm and soft. It was kind of nice. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Oh no. No, no, no, no. It was definitely NOT nice at all; in any way, shape, or form. No way!!! He tasted like instant ramen for crying out loud."

Sasuke growled at himself before letting his body fall onto the bed with a soft 'thud'. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before draping his arm over his eyes.

"So what if it was an okay kiss. It's not like I'm in love or anything like that with the loud-mouthed idiot." Sasuke repeated out loud to himself.

Suddenly Naruto's face appeared in the black behind he eye lids. Naruto was like a giant ball of energy and sunshine Sasuke noted. Everyone felt attracted toward his warm rays.

"Dammit!!" Sasuke cursed as he sat up. Why couldn't he get that idiot out of his head?

A sudden knock on the door took Sasuke from his thoughts.

Sasuke cleared his throat before answering. "Come in."

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked a he walked into Sasuke's room.

Sasuke sighed. "Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Itachi. I'm fine."

Itachi nodded, respecting his brother's privacy. "I came to tell you dinner is ready."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Sasuke said as he laid back down onto the bed.

"You should eat something. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." Itachi reminded.

"Yeah, I know. But I still can't eat. I think it's the nerves." Sasuke lied. He didn't feel like he could face anyone at the moment. Especially the people in this house, the ones who could easily read him.

"Oh. Okay." Itachi said as he closed the door, but not before adding, "Goodnight Sasuke."

"'Night Itachi." Sasuke mumbled as he crawled under the covers.

'_Tomorrow is going to be a long day._'

* * *

"Sasuke!!! Wake up!!! You need to get ready to go!!!" Kakashi shouted from outside Sasuke's door.

Sasuke groaned as he rolled out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He could tell today was going to be a bad day just by how he felt in the morning and he felt like total crap.

He groaned again as he walked over to the dresser where he had put out his clothes for the day. He grabbed them and his bathroom bag and walked sluggishly into the bathroom.

He took extra time in the shower to hopefully prolong leaving for the school, but Kakashi kept yelling at him to hurry up. He decided to finish getting ready quickly so the gray haired man would stop nagging him to death.

After he brushed his teeth and combed his hair went into his room and pack all his stuff back into his bags. Once he was sure he had everything he needed he carried his luggage downstairs and out to the car where Sai helped him put it into the trunk.

"There you go, young lady." Sai snickered as he put the last of Sasuke's luggage into the trunk.

Sasuke glared at him and slammed the trunk shut. Unfortunately, Sai moved his hands out of the way before they could get smashed. "Go to hell, Sai." Sasuke growled.

"After you, Miss." Sai joked again.

Sasuke just decided to ignore him and went inside. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table across from Itachi.

"Eat something, Sasuke." Itachi said as he took a bite of his toast.

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled as he grabbed the cereal closest to him, Fruit Loops, and poured some into a bowl with milk.

They ate silently as Kakashi and Sai came and went, packing things they would need. Sasuke barley paid attention.

After everyone was finished they all loaded into the car and left for the school.

Sasuke could feel the knots tightening in his stomach. Maybe he should've skipped breakfast too.

Too soon they pulled up to a school surrounded by a large iron gate and pulled up to an office building.

A woman with short black hair came up to the car and greeted them. "Hello, I'm Shizune. I'm the secretary. Follow me please." She greeted politely and she walked through the front doors.

They walked down a long hall that had walls filled with trophies and awards that the school won. At the end of the hall was a large oak door with 'Jiraiya Sannin, Principal' posted on a metal plate on the door.

Shizune knocked twice before a voice said, "Come in."

Shizune walked in first and announced them. "The people you requested are here sir."

"Ah. Let them in, let them in." He said while waving his hand, signaling them to sit.

They all filled in and sat in the soft, cushioned chairs in front on the large oak desk.

"Hello. I'm Konoha Academy's principal, Jiraiya Sannin." The man said as he stood from his seat at the desk and shook Kakashi's hand. The man was extremely tall with long white hair that almost touched the floor and a nice business type suit. "And this is my wife, Tsunade Sannin."

The woman standing next to the desk smiled. "Hello." She said. She had blonde hair that was tied back into two pony tails and a nurse's outfit on.

Sasuke gapped at the woman. She didn't look a day over thirty and her boobs were… well… they were huge.

"Nice to meet you." Kakashi said politely. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I'll be your new math teacher."

"Ah, yes. The detective Kakashi Hatake, nice to finally meet you." Jiraiya said as he sat back into his seat.

"This is Itachi Uchiha, Sai Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi said as he pointed to each of them as he said their name.

"Nice to meet you all." Jiraiya nodded in their direction. "Tsunade, dear?"

"Yes." She said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Would go and take Sasuke to get prepared?"

Sasuke's head snapped up at the sound of his name. He mentally groaned.

"Okay." She said. "Sasuke, if you could follow me."

"What about everyone else?" Sasuke asked as he nodded in the direction of the others. He didn't want to suffer alone.

"We're going to discuss what exactly is going to happen." Jiraiya answered. "They'll catch you up later."

"Go ahead Sasuke." Itachi encouraged.

'_Traitor!!!_' Sasuke thought as he followed Tsunade out of the office.

Once outside the office, they walked into the nurse's room.

Tsunade turned to him. "Sit down there." She said as she pointed to a chair next to her desk. Once he sat down Tsunade called for Shizune.

"You needed me Tsunade?" Shizune asked as she walked in.

"Yes. Take notes." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Shizune nodded as she pulled out a notepad of paper from the desk and a pen from her pocket. "Ready."

"Okay." Tsunade nodded as she started to examine Sasuke, causing him to fidget slightly. "His hair is going to need extensions. It's too risky to wear a wig."

Sasuke inwardly cursed his bad luck.

"Make up is obvious. Something light though, nothing too dramatic." Tsunade noted as Shizune continued to take notes. Tsunade then walked up to Sasuke and lifted up his pant leg. "You're going to need to shave, Sasuke. Although, your legs aren't as hairy as I thought." She mumbled the last part.

Sasuke wanted to kick the woman in the face. Did she not realize that she was completely humiliating him?

"He'll probably need panty hose. Hmmm…" She paused. "About the breasts… I'd say a size C will do. Nothing really for the hips. He's already kind of curvy."

Sasuke finally decided to stop acting polite and glare at the woman, but she didn't seem to notice. Either that or she was just ignoring him.

"Stand up." She ordered Sasuke.

He stood up and Tsunade pulled out a tape measurer. He decided to just ignore them as they wrote down his measurements and sizes. If he ignored it maybe it would all just go away.

When they were finally done Shizune left to call him in for a hair appointment as well as various girly crap that he'd rather not be a part of.

"How am I going to know where all my classes are and where I'm staying?" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade turned to him. "We'll have someone show you around who has the same schedule as you. There's bound to be someone. And I'll show you to your living quarters when we are done."

"Hn." He replied. It was the only reply he could give without yelling and throwing a fit.

"Tsunade?" Shizune said as she entered. "His appointment is at 10:30."

"Okay. What time is it now?" Tsunade asked as she looked around for a clock.

"10:00." Shizune answered for her.

"Thank you, Shizune. You may go now." Tsunade said as she stood up. "We have to leave now if we want to make it to your appointment early."

"Why do we have to be there early?" Sasuke almost whined.

"Because I'm big on punctuality." Tsunade replied simply.

Sasuke sighed in defeat as he followed Tsunade outside to the car waiting for them and climbed into the back.

'_Here we go._' Sasuke thought sarcastically as the car pulled away from the school.

* * *

'_Everyone's looking at me._' Sasuke thought as he walked across the school yard behind Tsunade. That appointment had be the worst five hours of his life. After they were finished they asked him if he wanted to see what he looked like, but he refused. There was no way he was going to even take a peek at what he now looked like. He'd probably kill someone and hopefully break one of the stupid fake nails he was wearing. God he made himself sick.

He was walking across the school yard when something out of the corner of his eye made his jaw drop.

'_Is Itachi laughing at me?_'

Indeed. His asshole of a brother was laughing at him. '_I look that bad? Damn you Itachi!!!_'

Sasuke decided to ignore him as he followed closely behind Tsunade. He could hear people pause from their conversations to look at him, but he was far too humiliated to even glance back at them.

Soon they reached the girl's dormitory and went up two flights of stairs. They walked down the hall until they reached room 205 and Tsunade turned to him. "This is your room. Remember everything we told you." She reminded him as she turned and unlocked the door.

They walked inside. "Here's your key and your bags are next to your bed." She said as she handed he a pair of bronze keys. "The bathroom is there and the closet is there." She pointed at the rooms and turned to him. "Everything else is self-explanatory. Good luck." She said as she turned and left.

Once she was out of the room Sasuke let out a loud groan. "UGH!! I hate my life!!" He shouted.

He didn't feel like unpacking his bags and decided to just flop down onto the bed. Unlike at Kakashi's house the bedding wasn't dark blue, but a floral pink. It looked like fairies threw up on his bed spread.

He groaned again as he rolled over and threw his face into the pillow. Could this day get any worse?

He decided that a nap would be the best thing to calm his nerves. Just as he was about to fall asleep there was a knock at his door. He groaned into the pillow and threw himself off the bed.

He stalked over to the door and threw it open. "What!?" He growled.

"Oh. We're sorry if we disturbed you. We just wanted to tell you we're you neighbors from across the hall. We're in room 206 and we just wanted to say hello."

Sasuke blinked. He blinked again. It was pinky and her blonde friend.

"Oh. Sorry. We should introduce ourselves. I'm Ino Yamanaka."

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"And I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga."

Sasuke paused and stared at the girls. What were the chances that he would be in the room across from them? Although, he'd never seen the one with the short hair before.

They stared at Sasuke waiting for a response. "Um. What's your name?" Sakura finally asked.

"Sakae Uchiha." He said curtly.

"Hello Sakae. It's nice to meet you." Ino said as she held out a hand.

Sasuke took her hand to be polite a shook it quickly before letting go.

"Oh my gosh! Where did you get your nails done? They look amazing!? Sakura exclaimed as she took Sasuke's hand and started to examine it.

"Uh…" Sasuke blanked. "I can't remember."

"Oh. Okay." Sakura smiled. She was almost too kind for her own good.

"Anyways, we wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us." Ino interrupted the silence.

"I don't kn–" Sasuke started when Sakura interrupted him.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun." She winked.

"You can meet our other friends." Hinata suggested. Sasuke almost forgot she was there. She was so timid and quiet.

"I guess." Sasuke shrugged.

The other girls squealed and he immediately regretted his decision to go along.

Before he could said he didn't want to go anymore, the girls dragged him down the hall barely giving him enough time to shut his door.

They dragged him down the two flights of stairs and pushed him through the doors and outside into the school yard.

"Sakura!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. '_Oh no! Not him!_' Sasuke begged.

"Naruto!!" Sakura shouted as she waved to the other group who was walking toward them. "Meet our new friend! Her name is Sakae Uchiha." Sakura introduced as the other group got close.

'_Don't recognize me! Don't recognize me!_' He repeated in his head as Naruto walked up to him.

"Hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself and held out a hand, but Sasuke didn't even move to take it. He just stared at Naruto.

Naruto fidgeted slight before rubbing the back of his neck with the hand. "Right then."

"Uhhh…" Sasuke blanked. He could take his eyes away from Naruto's lips. Oh Crap!

"Hey." Naruto said, his eyebrow furrowing. "You look familiar."

'_Oh shit…_'

**A/N:**

**I finally updated… YEA!!!!**

**I hoped you liked this new chapter. Things are about to get good… OH YEAH!!! DRINK THAT RED PUNCH STUFF IN THAT CREEPY PUNCH BOWL!!! Just kidding… XD… its Kool-Aid right? I don't see how it's so cool… It should be called Kreepy-Aid… those commercials scare me… So off topic here… sorry**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Naruko-koi**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author: **_**Naruko-koi**

_**Rating:**_** M**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters**

_**Warning: **_**Yaoi (boyXboy)!! Some NaruSaku**

_**A/N: **_**OMIGOD!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!! I know I haven't updated in god knows how long… SORRY! Life's a b*tch…**

**Previously:**

"**Hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself and held out a hand, but Sasuke didn't even move to take it. He just stared at Naruto.**

**Naruto fidgeted slightly before rubbing the back of his neck with the hand. "Right then."**

"**Uhhh…" Sasuke blanked. He could take his eyes away from Naruto's lips. Oh Crap!**

"**Hey." Naruto said, his eyebrow furrowing. "You look familiar."**

'_**Oh shit…**_**'**

_**Chapter 5**_

"No!" Sasuke shout. He wanted to smack himself in the face when he saw Naruto back up slightly at his out burst. What else was he suppose to say? He couldn't let Naruto find out his identity, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Uh. Sorry." He apologized awkwardly.

"I know!" Naruto exclaimed.

'_CRAP!!!_' Sasuke screamed mentally, but stayed completely stoic on the outside, not showing his inner panic.

"It was so obvious." Naruto continued as he shook his head at his so-called genius.

"Well." Sakura urged when the blonde paused. "Are you just going to sit there looking stupid or are you going to tell us?"

Naruto pouted toward Sakura, but she just rolled her eyes at his antics. "Sakura." He whined loudly. "Don't ruin my moment."

Sasuke couldn't help but snort.

"See!" Naruto pointed toward Sasuke. "I knew it!"

Sasuke's eye's widened slightly. '_Damn! I should've kept my mouth shut… It doesn't matter anyways. No one would believe a moron like him._' He tried to convince himself, but felt his panic rise when Naruto smirked at him.

"You are…"

'_Here it comes… He's going to say 'you're Sasuke, my asshole neighbor. That isn't much of a disguise bastard.' Or something along those lines._' Sasuke sighed as he prepared to deny anything the blonde said.

"…my neighbor. The one that was sick the other day." Naruto said smiling in a very proud manner.

"No I'm–" Sasuke pause for a second. "Excuse me?" Did he hear the moron correctly?

"You know. My neighbor." Naruto answered. "I met Mr. Kakashi, your brother Sai and your cousins Itachi and Sasuke-bastard."

Sasuke frowned slightly. "Sasuke-bastard?"

"Oh! I wasn't calling _you_ a bastard, just your cousin." The blonde said shaking his head and his hands, hoping the raven wouldn't misunderstand him

'_We're the same person you idiot!_' Sasuke thought angrily.

"Idiot!" Sakura shouted as she smacked Naruto upside the head.

"OW! What was that for!?" Naruto screeched as he turned to face Sakura. He really didn't understand what he did wrong.

"Of course she is offended! You just called her cousin a bastard." Sakura shook her head at the blonde and apologized to Sasuke for his stupidity.

"No problem." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto caught Sasuke's smirk and felt slightly annoyed. '_The condescending attitude must run in the family_.' Naruto thought as he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

"Very mature, Naruto." Ino said as folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes. "Can we get something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Eat any more and you just might explode Ino-pig."

"What did you say, Forehead-girl!!?" Ino retorted as she faced Sakura and got up in the pinkette's face.

"I said Ino-pig!! Oink. Oink." Sakura continued to taunt.

Ino narrowed her eyes at the insult. "Forehead-girl!!"

"Ino-pig!!"

"Forehead-girl!!"

"INO-PIG!!!"

"Girls are scary." Naruto murmured. Shivering slightly and turning pale when they turned their blood lust eyes toward him.

"What did you say?" They asked in unison while looking like the evil girl from The Ring

"Nothing." He squeaked quickly in a high pitched voice, clamping him mouth shut.

They smiled and turned toward each other and continued where they left off.

Sasuke watched the exchange of insults with wide eyes. Naruto was wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. They weren't scary, they were EVIL. And he was supposed to be acting like one!? He mentally shivered at the thought of getting into an argument with one of them.

"I wish they wouldn't fight like that." Hinata sighed beside him. He jumped slightly and turned toward the girl standing beside him. He had almost forgotten the timid girl was there.

At the sight of the quiet girl he immediately felt relieved. Not all girls were crazy and insane like Ino and Sakura. "Hm." He hummed in agreement.

"I'd hate to break up your little argument," Naruto interrupted, "but the rest of the gang is waiting at Ichiraku. I don't think we should make them wait any longer."

Both girls straightened up quickly and nodded. "You're right." Sakura added. "Let's go."

"You're coming, right?" Naruto asked as he turned to look at Sasuke.

"Hn. Of course dobe." He responded while rolling his eyes.

Naruto pouted before turning away and grumbling about something that sounded a lot like strangling bastards who mistreated people's kindness.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he followed everyone to a small restaurant just outside the school grounds. Naruto happily pushed the door open, the small ding of a bell told of their arrival. In the corner was a group of kids wearing the school uniform that Naruto waved at and led the group to.

"Hey guys." Naruto greeted.

"Hey man. Who's the new girl?" The brunette winked at Sasuke. He tried, but failed, to hold back a grimace.

"Oh. She's Sakae Uchiha. She just moved into the house next to mine." Naruto responded, introducing her to all his friends.

"Sakae, huh?" The brunette smirked.

"Let it go Kiba. She's not interested." Naruto said, shaking his head. Would the stupid mutt ever learn? He highly doubted it.

"You don't know that… right baby?" Kiba winked again and smiled flirtatiously.

Sasuke glared. "I'm NOT your baby." He spat back.

Kiba's smile dropped in an instant. Naruto tried to hold back his laughter, but he soon burst out loudly in a fit of laughter, causing other people in the restaurant to turn and look. Kiba glared at him. "C'mon. Where's the love, man?"

Naruto continued to laughed and then mouthed 'denied'. "Anyways…" Naruto cleared his throat after his laughing died down and turned to Sasuke. "You know the dumb mutt's name id Kiba. Next to him is Shino." Naruto nodded in the direction of a dark haired boy whose face was covered partly by the collar of his shirt.

Shino just nodded before going back to the book he was reading about… bugs?

"All right then… Next to Shino are Shikamaru and Chouji. Then there's Neji, Lee, and Ten-Ten; they're a grade above us." The rest of the group waved and greeted Sasuke with various hellos and smiles.

After the introductions Sasuke seated himself between Naruto and Hinata, listening to the various conversations around him. Soon after everyone ordered, the food arrived and conversations dwindled as everyone enjoyed their meal.

Before Sasuke knew it everyone began heading back to their dorm rooms. "See you tomorrow Sakae." Sakura waved as she walked into her room with Hinata and Ino.

Once in his room, Sasuke flopped onto his bead and curled up against the fluffy pillows. "Tomorrow is going to suck. I can just tell." He complained loudly. He turned to his nightstand and flipped his alarm on before shutting off the lights. He realized he hadn't changed into pajamas as he began to drift off to sleep, but mentally shrugged his shoulders. '_Oh well…_'

* * *

Somewhere in the back of his mind Sasuke knew that annoying sound was coming from his alarm clock, but he just couldn't motivate himself to get up and shut it off. He tried ignoring it, but as he became more conscious the noise seemed to get louder. He felt his eyebrow twitch.

"Shut the fuck up!" He shouted as he threw his pillow, missing the alarm clock and knocking over the lamp. To make things worse the lamp broke, leaving shards of the broken light bulb strewn across the floor, and the alarm clock was still going off with an annoying repetition of beeps.

Angry, Sasuke pulled the damn thing from the wall and slammed it loudly on top of the nightstand. "Ha! Who's the idiot now!?" He shouted in triumph, only to realize that he was in fact the idiot talking to an inanimate object.

He raked his hands through his unusually long hair walked to his own personal bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like a train wreck. His hair was all messy and his makeup had smeared all over his face. He sighed loudly as he searched the bathroom for a towel. After he found them under the sink, he turned to the shower and mentally rejoiced to find that it was fairly simple to figure out. It would've been embarrassing if he had to go ask Sakura how to work the showers. He probably would've just gone without one. He didn't care if he looked like hell or not.

After a quick shower the raven wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled out a clean uniform for him to wear. He frowned at his reflection as he put on the bra he was forced to wear. Once his uniform was on he tried to brush out his long hair, only to find that he couldn't untangle it.

"How the hell do woman deal with hair that is so freaking long!?" He shouted in frustration. He continued to try and brush out the long hair when there was a knock at his door. He slammed down the brush and stomped over to the door.

"Yes?" He asked as he opened the door, revealing an overly cheery pinkette.

"Hello Sakae. Do you want to walk to class together?"

"Well, as you can see, I'm still trying to get ready. Maybe you should go on ahead of me." He suggested politely, trying to get the pink haired girl to leave him alone so he could get ready in peace.

"Nonsense. I'll help you." She said as she forced her way into Sasuke's room.

"Fantastic." He growled sarcastically. Apparently she didn't get the message.

Sakura giggled loudly. "You look like you need some help with your hair." She walked over to Sasuke with his brush in her hands. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. Just sit on the bed."

Sasuke sighed in defeat and walked to his bed and plopped down on the soft mattress. It's not like he could brush his hair himself anyways.

"So… How's your cousin, Sasuke, doing?" Sakura asked as she began to brush out the knots in Sasuke's hair.

"What?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

"Well, I was just wondering if he's single."

Sasuke could've sworn his jaw hit the floor. "W-what? He lives on the other side of the world!" He squawked. "And besides, aren't you dating Naruto?"

Sakura giggled again. "I don't mind long distance relationships. And Naruto is just some high school boyfriend. You know those relationships never last."

Sasuke felt his anger boil. "He loves you! I've known him for less than a day and I thought it was obvious." He felt his heart tug at the reality of his words. "Are you stupid!?"

"Now, Sakae," Sakura tried to reason, "There's no reason to freak out."

"Get out of my room." Sasuke said in quiet anger as he pointed to the door.

"Could you at least ask him what he thinks of me?"

"OUT!" He shouted.

Sakura's eyes widened as she scrambled to the door, slamming it behind her.

Sasuke sat on his bed in anger and shock. What just happened?

**A/N:**

**Sorry the chapter isn't very long. I would write a little here and there, so I figured I might as well finish this chapter tonight.**

**I really like this story, but I busy applying to colleges and scholarships right now, so it might be awhile before I can update again. **

**I really love this story. I'll write when I can.**

**Much love, Naruko-koi.**


	6. Author's Note

A/N: Don't worry people I am in the process of updating all my stories. First up is Underneath It All because I haven't updated in over a year. I am so sorry about taking so long.

Update List:

1. Underneath It All

2. When in Rome

3. Life as a High School Freshman

I will have the updates done by Friday June 4th. =^.^=

These Author Notes will be deleted when the new chapters are posted.


End file.
